


Just Harried: The wedding reception

by PholeFan



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phole, Sex, just harried, phoebe and cole, piper and leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PholeFan/pseuds/PholeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in season 3 of Charmed, Just Harried, the episode Leo and Piper got married. Phoebe and Cole centric, contains sex scene. Let me know what you think. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Harried: The wedding reception

After several unsuccessful attempts; the Elders' disapproval, Cole's sabotage and a sister's untame subconscious almost getting in the way, it finally happened. Piper and Leo were joined together in holy matrimony. As a matter of fact, in witchy holy matrimony. Grams married her granddaughter with Leo, after all everything was a family affair with the Halliwells. The ceremony was beautiful and emotional for the couple and all the attendees.

Power was back by the time the wedding reception had started and everyone was dancing to the rhythm of the music the girls' father, Victor had put together as a surprise for the newlyweds.

As Phoebe and Cole were on the dancefloor, Phoebe couldn't help, but wonder...

"Cole?" Phoebe interrupted the silence.

"Yeah?" Cole smiled.

"Remember when on our first date you took me to that latin place and you told me that you were a horrible dancer?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, did you mean that or you were about to tell me something else?"

Cole stared into her eyes for a second and stiffened.

"I was about to tell you that I'm a demon."

"Oh," Phoebe looked down.

"I really wanted to tell you the truth, but..."

"I know," Phoebe gave him a small smile.

"I hated lying to you, you know," Cole searched her eyes.

"Me too," Phoebe admitted, "Even though you already knew I'm a witch," Phoebe smiled.

"Though, that wasn't our first date," Cole said thoughtful.

"Yeah, it was," Phoebe insisted.

"No. We went out before that."

"Yeah... for lunch. With Leo and Piper," Phoebe looked at him.

"It was originally intended to be just you and me, though."

"Cole, lunch is not really a date."

"But, we did have sex after," Cole whispered in her ear biting it softly.

"Ok, firstly if it had been any other guy, we wouldn't have done that on the first date. Therefore a date doesn't mean sex. Secondly, lunch is not as romantic as dinner. Friends go out for lunch. For your information, I was annoyed. I expected something more intimate. After that kiss, it was hard to wait any longer. We'd been flirting for way too long."

"Wow," Cole frowned and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"But, I know why it was hard for you," Phoebe told him softly caressing his cheek.

"I wish the situation had been different." Cole sighed.

"I know," Phoebe said and kissed him.

"And I didn't mean that a date means sex."

"I know. I was just saying," Phoebe rolled her eyes again.

Cole sighed and touched his forehead gently to hers.

"By the way, you are an excellent dancer." Phoebe smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm glad you think so, miss Halliwell," Cole smiled.

"And you know," Phoebe said staring at his lips, "a date might not always mean sex, but when in a wedding reception, sex is obligatory. Especially for the bridesmaids," Phoebe stared into his eyes mischeviously.

"Oh, really?" Cole smiled and Phoebe nodded.

"Especially when the bridesmaid is single, cause she feels depressed and just needs to get laid."

"You are not single," Cole squeezed her waist, "and you are getting laid tonight," Cole decided and Phoebe laughed.

"The bridesmaid usually gets drunk, finds the hottest guy around and goes for it. Right in the middle of the party," Phoebe said and sucked his earlobe.

"Phoebe, your parents are here," Cole cleared his throat and looked towards Victor and Patty's direction.

"Ten minutes," Phoebe told him.

"Ten minutes?" Cole asked surprised.

"You just have to get it done fast," Phoebe bit her lips.

"If you try and be patient, I'll keep you up all night long," Cole whispered in her ear.

"I might not be wearing any underwear right now," Phoebe bit his ear and Cole gasped.

"Phoebe..."

"Come on, my sister just got married," Phoebe frowned and Cole chuckled.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Cole asked.

"What? No!" Phoebe shook her head, "I'm only a baby," Phoebe said in a baby voice.

Marriage was definitely not in her future plans. She never even thought about that.

Cole didn't have time to reply to her, Phoebe's father interrupted them.

"Cole, do you mind stealing my daughter for a bit?"

"Oh, no. Go ahead," Cole smiled and separated himself from Phoebe.

"Daddy," Phoebe smiled at him and took his hand.

"My baby girl," Victor smiled.

Cole grabbed a drink to cool down. Phoebe always managed to get him all turned on. Sometimes even when she didn't even try.

"So, how about that Cole guy?" Victor asked Phoebe.

"I love him, daddy," Phoebe smiled.

"Does he treat you well?"

"The best," Phoebe promised.

"Good..." Victor hesitated.

"Buuut...?" Phoebe asked.

"He is a demon," Victor said.

"Half demon," Phoebe corrected.

"How does that make a difference?" Victor asked.

"Because he is human, too."

Phoebe told him and he sighed.

"Look, I know it might seem strange to you, but he is everything to me. He is good. He saved me, remember?" Phoebe reminded him of when Cole went in the parallel universe with Prue to save her life.

"I remember. I just want the best for you, Pheebs."

"I know," Phoebe smiled and hugged him.

The song came to an end and they headed towards Penny and Cole. Grams was interrogating Cole...

"Hey," Phoebe said and wrapped her arms around Cole.

"Oh, hey," Cole wrapped his arms around her waist relieved.

"What are you two talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, you know just making sure Belthazor stays a good boy."

"Grams," Phoebe warned.

"I'm just kidding. Sort of," Grams said.

"Cole, can you help me with those dishes in the kitchen?" Phoebe nudged him.

"Sure," Cole said and they grabbed a few plates.

"It's only 9:30, why are we cleaning?" Cole asked confused looking at his watch after putting the dishes on the counter.

"We are not," Phoebe smiled and attacked him with her mouth.

Cole caught her out of instinct and invited her tongue in his mouth.

"It's time to cheer up the bridesmaid," Phoebe said breathing into him heavily after a long kiss.

Cole kissed her again passionately and shimmered them to her bedroom.

He pinned her on the bedroom wall and Phoebe gasped.

"Let's see if you were telling the truth or just playing me," Cole told her as his hands travelled around her curves and under the dress squeezing her butt errupting sounds of pleasure out of Phoebe.

"Well look at that," Cole pulled the barely there garment with force tearing it into two. Phoebe gasped.

"That doesn't really count as underwear," Phoebe said breathless with a grin.

Cole took a look at it and chuckled at the two peaces of string and threw it behind him. Phoebe was right. That thing didn't even cover anything, but he wasn't much willing to accept that to her.

"It does," Cole grinned.

"What are you gonna do about that?" Phoebe asked biting his neck.

"I will punish you," Cole mumbled into her soft skin grabbing her thigh leaving red marks all over.

Meanwhile, Phoebe's hands were desperately trying to unbuckle his belt.

"Cole," Phoebe moaned and unzipped his pants.

"You wanted bridesmaid sex, huh?" Cole said crushing his lips on hers moaning.

"Yes," Phoebe moaned.

"You'll have it," Cole pulled her to him, rose her dress up to her waist and wrapped her legs around him. He crushed her into the wall again and entered her.

Cole hissed at the contact and Phoebe let out a small scream.

"You have to keep it quiet, babe," Cole whispered to her as he thrusted into her again.

"Cole," Phoebe moaned again grabbing his hair. Cole kissed her again burying her screams.

His one hand was on the wall and with the other holding her left thigh marking his fingers onto her soft skin he continued driving them into their own little world.

Cole knew the bed was just right next to them, but he didn't want to use it right now. He preferred having Phoebe pinned on the wall against him.

Phoebe was feeling amazing between the cold wall and her hot boyfriend. Her back had already warmed up and the sensation was indescribable. Cole always knew what and how she liked everything. Cole's hand travelled to her left breast squeezing it making her squirm under him. He then bit softly the right one through the pink fabric before pushing it out of the dress, freeing it and taking it into his mouth. Phoebe closed her eyes and smiled licking and biting her lips.

"Damn..." Phoebe whispered in pleasure feeling his touch.

"Phoebe..." Cole whispered in her ear returning his hand to her thigh.

"Harder, please," Phoebe moaned and Cole pushed even further into her driving her wild.

"We don't have much time, baby," Cole kissed her, "I need you to come for me."

"Yes, baby," Phoebe stared into his hypnotising eyes, "Please," Phoebe begged, "I need you to come with me."

Cole stared into her shining eyes, they were sparkling with passion and desire.

"I'm right here with you," Cole whispered to her before giving one last thrust and covered her mouth with his own to subdue their screams as they came together in union.

Phoebe dug her nails into his skin as Cole pushed into her furiously. They both were panting and shuddering.

"I love you," Cole told her passionately while they were breathing in together.

"I love you more," Phoebe closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Not possible," Cole whispered and before she could even protest he covered her lips with his.

"Well, that was quite a punishment, MR." Phoebe smiled.

"Thought you would like it this way better," Cole kissed her and put her down as they let out a gasp again.

Phoebe bit her lips as the dress covered her thighs again. She had to hold onto Cole, her knees were still too weak to keep her feet steady.

"I did," Phoebe let out a breath.

Cole pulled up his boxer and pants as Phoebe was watching his every movement biting her lips.

Once he finished he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. They were both coming down from the high and were already ready for round two, only problem was they had to get back to the party before anyone started looking for them.

"We have to get back," Phoebe said disappointed.

"I know," Cole said looking into her eyes. She was beaming.

"Excellent bridesmaid sex," Phoebe commented.

"Glad I could be of service," Cole smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Should it be an one/shot or should I add more chapters? Let me know in the reviews. Hope you liked it!


End file.
